


They were in a bar.

by fatfingers



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfingers/pseuds/fatfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My concept of what happened when Brolin went to a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were in a bar.

**Author's Note:**

> First Brolin fic and first slash smut. I just want it to be known that this was written a long time ago and I kind of find the writing hilarious myself so. Thanks to Kiru for beta-ing.

Originally posted on LJ [here](http://fatfingers22.livejournal.com/1002.html#cutid1).

* * *

 

They stood in a hall where the bathrooms were. Colin was up against the wall drinking beer and Bradley hovered opposite him, his hand next to Colin's head.

"Is that a new shirt?" Bradley asked Colin looking down at the image on the t-shirt.

"Yeah, you like it?" Colin replied with his biggest smile.

Bradley traced his finger along the lines of the image. "You know I do."

Bradley kept manhandling Colin's shirt and Colin just stared at him. When Bradley looked up they watched each other for a moment until Colin swallowed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

He took a sip of his beer, looked at Bradley again, moved his hand onto Bradley's neck and dragged him in for a kiss.

Bradley gasped in shock and it took him a minute to get his brain going but then he relaxed into it.

Colin stretched his beer holding hand to put the beer down on a table that was sitting beside them, then he moved it to stroke Bradley under his shirt. Bradley moved his hands from the wall into Colin's hair.

Colin groaned and flipped them over so Bradley was up against the wall. He gripped Bradley's shirt and dragged him into the bathroom.

He walked to all the stalls (there were many, not really get why since it was the men's bathroom) to check if anyone was there. Bradley stood in the doorway and watched him.

When he was at the last stall he looked over at Bradley and then hurried to him and crashed him against the door.

"Hrmph," Bradley grumbled into Colin's mouth and moved his legs so he had one between Colin's.

"Mm, Bradley," he moved his lips to Bradley's jaw where he nibbled at it, licked it over and then moved onto his ears and then down to his neck.

He slithered his hands down to Bradley's jeans and grabbed the string so his fingers were half in.

"Col.. Colin," Bradley whispered. Colin replied by moving his hand down to massage Bradley's groin.

He licked Bradley's tongue as he kept stroking.

Bradley growled and whirled them around so he could take over. He immediately attacked Colin's pants and opened the fly. He grabbed his cock and started rubbing. Then he reached his other hand to open his own fly and directed Colin's hand there.

They got each other off but right before he was about to come he stopped to make Colin lick his finger and then he put it up his arse.

"Oh.. oh god, Bradley!" Colin exclaimed and slowed down the rhythm on Bradley's cock.

Bradley fucked him with his finger and added another one. Colin stopped the stroking altogether and threw his head back in pleasure. Bradley added another finger.

Colin moved his fingers into Bradley's hair. Bradley opened him up and gnawed at his neck. After a minute of teasing Bradley pulled out. He licked his palm - with a very wet tongue, rubbed his hands together and smeared his cock.

"You ready?" he whispered in Colin's ear before inserting himself in him.

He fucked him slowly. In and out. He sucked at Colin's neck marking it with a deep red.

"Bradley!" Colin whimpered.

Colin turned them over and nearly slid off Bradley before pushing hard on him again. He rocked against him harder, faster.

"Colin, I... You.. Col... Morgan! Bloody hell!" he screamed, his nails scraping Colin's arse, leaving scars.

Bradley smashed them together one last time before he came inside Colin, liquid pouring down their legs.

He collapsed against the wall, with Colin beside him, after Colin slid off him.

They panted side by side, entwining their fingers and Colin lightly biting his ear.

"Let's go home," Bradley suggested, pulling his pants up.

Colin mirrored his action. Finally, he cupped Bradley's face, smiled adoringly and kissed him.

With that they went out the door, walked straight to a cab and went home to make up for long lost times.


End file.
